


A Karasuno Valentine’s Day As Told By A Bitter Bitch

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alt. Title: Karasuno be gay and Jessie suffers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jessie and Ken do love each but will dunk on each other every chance they get, Karasuno: be gay Jessie: rIgHt In FrOnT oF My SaLaD, M/M, TSUKISHIMIA IS A JEALOUS BF SEND TWEET, That's it, tanaka is a loving bf send tweet, teen for language and references to sex, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Jessie just wants to spend time with his boyfriend but before that he must deal with his teammates wanting to do the same thing
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Karasuno Valentine’s Day As Told By A Bitter Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I know not all these ships are together in the fic at the time of this being posted BUT LETS PRETEND THEY ARE. Also yes I know this be early but inspiration hit me so you get it early.

A simple text woke me up from my slumber. I lifted my face from my pillow to check the clock that was on my nightstand. 5:00 am. I didn’t have to start getting ready for an hour. I already had a feeling today was gonna be shitty but I had no idea why. Maybe this was why? I picked up my phone, upset and angry but all that seemed to melt away when I saw who it was.

**_‘Parents to a bunch of idiots’_ **

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

Happy Valentines Day baby. Hopefully you had a peaceful sleep <3

I smiled. Kenneth was my boyfriend for a few months now. He was my best friend however for most of my life. He always had this quality of being able to make me feel better. I should send him a message expressing that.

**All about that Ace**

You just woke me up you pEICE OF SHIT

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

Ouch. Sorry my love. Still haven’t gotten used to the time zone difference.

Due to...Well me being a pussy and his bad choices we didn’t start dating until a week before I came to japan. Even though we still made it work.

  
  


**All about that Ace**

It’s okay. You know me.

Doesn’t matter if it was 3am, I’d still read it.

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

I know and bothers me. You need sleep.

**All about that Ace**

Yeah that’s not happening <3

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

You worry me sometimes. 

**All about that Ace**

You? showing emotion? Don’t believe it.

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

When it comes to you, I can’t be indifferent can I?

I flushed. As much as I loved teasing him, responding back like that always surprised me. Guess not really having people compliment you will do that.

Hold up. What did he say today was? 

I checked and groaned into my pillow. Valentines day. The very day I have been dreading.

**All about that Ace**

Fuck just realzied it’s Valentines day.

Not looking forward to seeing my teammates suck face

Why must I be surronded by a bunch of gay volleyballers

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

But You are also a gay volleyballer.

Plus you signed up for this so…

**All about that Ace**

I signed up to play on a volleyball team for the first time in my life.

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

Same thing. 

Plus don’t forget we have a date tonight.

Well tonight for you morning for me

**All about that Ace**

Yeah. But that’s tonight.

I still have to go to classes and practice while these mf bang in our locker room

**Protected by a Guardian Deity**

It can’t be that bad.

Maybe it wouldn’t be. I thought that. Till I step outside and my brother is holding roses, from who else from his boyfriend Daichi.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do this Daichi, They’re beautiful.” Suga said, his cheeks just a bit pink

“Just like you sugar” He tucked a lock of Suga’s silver hair behind his ear

“Barf” I said walking down the steps “I don’t need to see that first thing in the morning.”

“Oh come on Jess. It’s Valentine's day. Could you not be salty about pda for once in your life?” 

“It being Valentine's day is exactly why I am salty my dear brother. I would not like to be reminded of what I can’t have cause my boyfriend lives on another continent.

“Maybe if you weren’t a coward then you could have had it” He wasn’t wrong, but I still wanted to punch him for it.

“Enough you too.” I hadn’t even registered we were walking to school until I say Daichi stop. He had been walking in front of us and had stopped “It’s just one day Jess. Can you try to not ruin people’s moments?”

“Fine.” I sighed. He did have a point. But he also didn’t walk in on people almost all the time.

“....Hey Jess”

“Hmmm?” Suga took one of the roses from the bouquet and handed it to me. It was red and already had the thorns cut off.

“Happy valentine’s day kid.” he ruffled my hair and walked away to link hands with Daichi, flowers still clutched in his other hand.

I stared at the rose. Even though Suga and I fought he did care for me. I placed the flower behind my ear.

  
  


Morning practice went as well as you expect a bunch of homosexuals stuck in a room to go down. I may sound like I’m complaining about my teammates showing off their relationships. but I actually like it. 

When I first came here my first concern was whether or not I would be accepted. I grew up around people who thought liking the same gender was a sin, thus I tried to surround myself with people who thought otherwise. My greatest fear was they would kick me off for being gay or worse: they would hate me but I couldn’t be kicked off.

Turns out I had nothing to fear. I still think I’m stupid for not realizing most of them were somewhat gay.

But now I wanted to kick them. And by them I mean my bros.

Noya was basically piggybacking on Asahi, who had walked with him. Granted Noya is pretty much on someone 24/7, this time he was holding a teddy bear with a heart. Tanaka was not letting Ennoshita go from where he was sitting on his lap.

“Babe, please let me go”

“No.”

“Tanaka we have practice.” Enno tried to act indifferent but his red face gave him away

“Is it wrong for me to not want to hug my beautiful boyfriend?”

If Enno could get any redder, he did “This hug has been lasting 10 minutes”

Thankfully, practice did happen although most of them did seem kind of distracted.

  
  


“What is this, your 6th valentine?” Class wasn’t much better. Tsukishima was holding a small heart shaped box of chocolates. He had brought a plastic bag to put the ones he received in it. How anyone but Yamaguchi could like this asshole was beyond me. I totally wasn’t jealous. No not at all.

“7th. I don’t know why they try though. I’m not interested in them. They’re just wasting their time.” He said coldly, again how does anyone like this?

“If you don’t care can I have it? I’m not getting any chocolates and you don’t want them”

“You can have them all. I don’t need them” He held the bag up. I did feel bad for the girls but hey, I’m getting free chocolate so i can’t feel too bad.

“Sweet. Also Yams is getting one by the way.” he whipped his head around to see I was right. A blushing girl thrusted an envelope at Yamaguchi then ran off after he took it. Tsukki dropped the bag and went over to his stunned boyfriend.He took it from his hand and ripped it.

“Tsukki what-”

“Yamaguchi shut up.” He kissed Yams, not caring everyone was watching. I ended up picking up the bag cause, well it’s mine now.

  
  


I wanted to gag. Hinata and Kageyama weren’t fighting for once in their life. They were being nice??? And loving??? Kageyama even brought meat buns for him and Hinata was feeding him???

I didn’t even know Kageyama could be this romantic. Something tells me Suga may have been involved. I’ll ask him later. But for now I’m getting out of here.

I got up from the lunch table, the boys didn’t notice me. I decided to go find Yachi. And I did eventually at the Library. Her and Kiyoko were discussing what I’m guessing is manger things. They had on matching red and white flower crowns. I figured I should let them have their moment. Plus I rather not embarrass Yachi more after Kiyoko kisses her.

  
  


If morning practice sucked then afternoon practice was hell on earth. We were all doing our own things. Everyone except for 2 second years. If I had to take a guess Kino and Nari were probs fucking. I wouldn’t blame them, if people didn’t really notice me then I would probably do the same thing (Expect I won’t cause I have crippling anxiety). But now I wanted them to eat a dick cause I certainly won’t.

I hoped coach would tell them to stop this fuckery, but he had his arm wrapped around Takeda-sensei, who was resting his head on his shoulder. 

Yep, our coach AND advisor are as gay as we are. Of course they would be lovey dovey.

Just my fucking luck.

I opened my laptop and idemently went on skype. It had been a few hours since practice ended. Everyone went home in pairs, except for me who went home with the rose still behind my ear, Tsukki’s chocolates and the plush sheep which was a gift from Ennoshita, who arguably out of everyone on the team I was closest with. He knew I wasn’t getting anything. He still figures he owes me for getting him together with his crush.

The rose had been placed in a bottle from my trinkets/animal figurines collection. It was wide and the neck of it was wrapped in brown cord with the ends hanging down with tan beads on the end. The chocolates from Tsukki were in a basket, although I had opened and helped myself to half of one which was at my side. I still held the plush sheep.

A notification popped up on screen.

**_Just_Kenneth is calling_ **

I immediately accepted. Soon a familiar tan walled room as familiar as the person in the frame.

“Hey love.” Kenneth said. He was sitting on his bed.

“Hey baby.” I replied. I wished I was with him but this was enough.

“How was your day?”

“Remember how you said today wouldn’t be that bad? You were right.”

“See? I told you-”

“It was worse.” I proceeded to tell him everything. All the pda, adding on how I’m 100% sure half of the team won’t be at practice tomorrow.

“Like I get it. I’m a horny teenager too. But could you wait for the weekend?” I said, completely exasperated.

“Didn’t stop Soren and Dash. Or Beep, Psy and Meila. Plus I bet when we see each other we’ll be the exact same, Doesn’t matter what day it is.” He had his head resting on his hand with a smug expression.

“That’s different.” 

“How is that different?”

“We’re virgins who have been waiting almost a year for this.”

“We or you? You are the horny bastard out of the two of us.”

“It’s not my fault I’m surrounded with them.”

“So what? Their horniness transferred to you?”

“Maybe.” I felt better after saying all that, even if that last part was less than pg. “Sorry for droning on. I bet you’re bored of this”

“Nah. It’s nice to hear about the stupid shit that goes down. Plus…” he pressed his hand to the screen” “I like hearing your voice.”

I placed my hand over his on the screen “I love you. I wish I could’ve gone back in time and tell myself to not be stupid and ask you out.”

“I wish I could tell my younger self to dump that stupid bitch.”

“As much of a bitch Michelle was, if it wasn’t for her we would've gotten together. She was good for something. ” His ex was a sore spot to well, everyone in our friend group.

“Yeah, for once in her life.” I snorted.

“Yeah. Now come on. I want to enjoy this” We ended up talking for hours over the smallest things.

This relationship may be unique and hard, but it’s ours. I wouldn’t trade anything for it.

Even if I was right and half of my team is unable to play. Practice was cancelled cause surprise! Nether is our adviser. And one of our managers.

**Author's Note:**

> At first this wasn't gonna be angsty but then I added the implied homophobia and the heart to heart and it did. Also I might make Jess coming out if you wanna see owo


End file.
